1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of semiconductor devices, a flip-flop operates to store input data in response to a clock signal and to sequentially transfer the stored data. A plurality of flip-flops may be used to transfer data.
According to a recent trend of developing high-speed electronic devices, the speed of a clock signal that is provided to a flip-flop becomes high. In order to reliably operate a plurality of flip-flops in these devices, it is required that timing fail do not occur during operations of the flip-flops regardless of the high-speed clock signal.